Cantarella
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Dos personas que se aman, un matrimonio arreglado, una sombra que no esta dispuesta a dejar su amor en manos de otro y una droga llamada cantarella.


Cantarella

Ese día…..

Ese día que la vio sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza, podía sentirlo en su pecho. Una chica llama Madoka Amano había atraído la atención de Ginga Hagane, Se enamoro de ella a primera vista pero por desgracia sigue su profundo sentimiento y finge ser otra persona cuando ella esta cerca.

Un día paso por el jardín y vio como ella dormía en un banco .Se acerco a mirarla mas de cerca rozando sus labios, se quedo mirando una rosa roja en su vestido y de pronto se la quito y la dejo porque sintió como se acercaba alguien y ella despertaría entonces se daría cuenta que alguien estaba a su lado pero cuando despertó nadie estaba ahí. Entonces una sombra se revela detrás de ella, un chico de cabello verde oscuro, ojos turquesa y cicatrices en ambos ojos apareció con ella sosteniendo una rosa blanca, su nombre era Kyoya Tategami estaba comprometido con ella pero sabia que la habían obligado a casarse con el hace varios años, la escena de verlo con ella hacia que se quemaran su corazón y su mente, olio la rosa que había tomado de ella y la aplasto tirándola en el suelo.

Al caer la noche ginga se puso su disfraz y tomo una mascara para que así madoka no pudiera reconocer quien es cuando estuviera con ella, pero también guardo algo en su bolsillo, un frasco lleno de una droga que se llama cantarella. Sin perder más tiempo decide irse a la fiesta con una sonrisa en su rostro

Esa noche la chica se estaba poniendo un vestido rosa con hermosos detalles negros pero su mente estaba en otro lado ,madoka podía sentirlo algo o alguien la miraba a distancia desde hace mucho tiempo, sabia que no era kyoya quien solo llegaba con rosas blancas para remplazar las rojas que se le habían perdido…o le habían robado.

"se que alguien estaba ahí ¿pero quien?, no puede ser kyoya debe haber sido alguien mas ¿acaso pudo ser…el príncipe ginga?, no ¡¿Qué me pasa?!, ¡ni siquiera debería pensar en el! ¡yo me casare en pocos días con kyoya!, además no se si me recuerde"- pensaba madoka tristemente hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

"señorita, la esperan allá abajo"- le aviso una mucama a lo que la joven asintió y se puso su mascara para después dirigirse a la fiesta

Era hora de el baile de mascaras, todos estaban con sus parejas pero mientras madoka bailaba con kyoya noto como el no le quitaba los ojos de encima a hikaru una de sus mejores amigas, ella sabia que había algo entre ellos desde hace mucho y no podía sentirse peor al saber que estaba separando a su mejor amiga de su verdadero amor, pero era por tener que cumplir su deber madoka se había privado del sentimiento del amor desde hace mucho tiempo, ella no conocía como se sentía o al menos eso creía.

Durante el baile podía ver una sombra en el jardín y estaba segura de que ese hombre quería que la joven lo siguiera, así que dejo a kyoya y se fue al jardín de rosas, Madoka estaba siguiendo a esa sombra que solo la veía con una sonrisa traviesa y corría de ella. Dentro del laberinto del jardín perdió su pista ella se quedo ahí observando el lugar por si lo podía ver pero era en vano.

"que fácil huir y dejarme sola en un momento así"- dijo la princesa algo enojada hasta que sintió que alguien le toco el hombro

"¿Qué haces?"- le pregunto ginga quien apareció detrás de ella y la asusto por un segundo

"n-nada, solo paseo por aquí"- respondió madoka nerviosa

"si pero este lugar no es el mas apropiado para una princesa, cualquiera podría aparecer y podría hacerle cosas inapropiadas"- le dijo el pelirrojo detrás de ella estando demasiado cerca

"a-agradezco su preocupación pero yo no soy la única que esta aquí ¿usted que hace aquí?"- le pregunto intentando contener su sonrojo

"estoy aburrido de esa tonta fiesta y de bailar un aburrido vals claro que si lo bailara con la mujer indicada podría disfrutarlo"- le dijo el susurrándole en la oreja

"¿es una invitación?"- le pregunto madoka con una pequeña sonrisa sintiendo su respiración

"considérala como quieras, pero aun así ¿me permite este baile su majestad?"-pregunto el pelirrojo besando la mano de la castaña

"claro señor"- le contesto la chica con una sonrisa

Ambos pudieron escuchar la música proveniente del salón y comenzaron a bailar un vals, podían sentir como sus corazones estaban a punto de salir de sus pechos ginga puso una de sus manos en la cintura de madoka apegándola a el cada vez mas cerca, ambos podían sentir el calor del cuerpo del otro era una sensación inexplicable pero tan familiar a la vez casi como si estuviera destinado a suceder.

~En el baile~

El príncipe kyoya estaba bailando con la princesa hikaru, ambos se habían perdido en los ojos del otro, querían permanecer así por siempre pero en una obligación de ignorar sus sentimientos hikaru se vio obligada a romper el silencio que los cubría a ambos

"¿como va la boda?"- le pregunto hikaru bajando la mirada

"bien aunque ninguno de los dos esta feliz con un matrimonio arreglado"- respondió kyoya

"creo que es admirable que ustedes dos sacrifiquen su propia felicidad por el bien de otros, no estoy segura si también tendré el valor de hacerlo, aunque por ahora siento algo muy similar"- dijo hikaru

"¿enserio? Y ¿se puede saber por quien siente eso?"- le pregunto kyoya en un tono juguetón

"es un secreto"- le susurro hikaru en el mismo tono

"¿a si?, pues por ahora solo diré que envidio al afortunado que posee su corazón"- respondió kyoya mientras ella reía por lo bajo

"¿de verdad?"- pregunto ella riendo un poco

"si, ¿y lo conozco?"- pregunto kyoya riendo un poco

"si y mucho"- le respondió hikaru

"bueno pues dígale felicitaciones de mi parte"- le dijo kyoya con una sonrisa mientras ella se acerco a susurrarle al oído

"pues felicidades"- le susurro hikaru al oído a kyoya

Ambos continuaron bailando cada vez mas perdidos en sus propios mundos al no despegarse del otro

~En el jardín~

Ginga y madoka continuaban bailando por todo el laberinto tanto que hasta ya creían que se habían perdido pero no les importaba en lo mas mínimo solo querían seguir juntos aunque no quisieran demostrarlo

"felicitaciones"- le dijo ginga a madoka

"¿eh? ¿Por qué?"- le pregunto la chica sin saber a que se refería

"porque va a contraer matrimonio, seguro esta muy feliz"- le dijo ginga

"si, debo estarlo o lo estaría si no fuera por conveniencia"- respondió la chica con tristeza

"es una pena de verdad"- respondió el chico apoyando la cabeza de la joven en su pecho

"no importa ya estoy acostumbrada a darlo todo siempre por el bien del reino aunque me cuesta entregar mi corazón porque a quien le pertenecía se fue hace mucho tiempo"- respondió madoka con algunas lagrimas

"a mi también me paso algo parecido hace algunos años pero ahora me duele ver que a quien yo amo esta en manos de otro, aunque la vida es así ¿no?"- le pregunto en el oído a la chica quien se había alejado un poco

"si, creo que empieza a hacer frio, deberíamos irnos adentro"- dijo madoka sonrojada

"si, pienso lo mismo también"- respondió el chico guiándola al palacio

Ellos volvieron a adentro pero el la guio hasta una biblioteca donde había una chimenea encendida y una mesa con dos copas de vino, pero en la chimenea había una pintura de un niño y una niña juntos y sonriendo, madoka no entendía porque estaban los dos ahí.

"disculpa pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí"-le pregunto la chica intentando no parecer nerviosa

"ya te dije que este tipo de fiestas me aburren así que pensé que seria divertido pasar el rato juntos ¿no?"- pregunto el pelirrojo sirviendo dos copas de vino pero en una ponía un liquido rojo y se la dio a la chica

"claro, a mi también me aburren esas fiestas así que ¿Por qué no?"- accedió madoka un poco nerviosa

"un brindis, por algún día encontrar nuestra felicidad"- dijo ginga a punto de beber de la copa

"salud"- contesto la chica bebiendo mientras miraba el cuadro de los dos niños con mucha nostalgia

La chica empezó a ver como los ojos ámbar del chico brillaron y como una sonrisa casi impredecible apareció en su rostro

"¿le pasa algo?"- pregunto madoka

"no, nada"- contesto ginga acercándose a madoka

"bien creo que ya….etto…"- paro de hablar y su sonrisa se esfumo cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse

"¿ocurre algo…princesa?"-pregunto ginga sin quitar sus labios de la copa mirando con atención a la chica

"m-me siento…mareada…."- intento decirle cuando sus piernas temblaron hasta desmayarse

Madoka se desmayo pero cuando despertó fue capaz de sentir una gran suavidad, estaba en una cama pero sus ojos estaban vendados y sus manos atadas, no sabia nada de lo que sucedía pero pudo sentir un cuerpo sobre ella que la acariciaba mientras ella sollozaba

"ginga…"- susurro con la poca fuerza que tenia

"lo siento pero es algo que ya no tiene arreglo aunque si te portas bien, lo disfrutaras"- le susurro el chico en su oreja

Ella solo podía soltar mas llanto cuando sintió sus labios recorrer su cuello hasta que el se detuvo porque tomo un collar que la joven tenia puesto, un collar con una llave que el conocía muy bien

**Flashback**

Dos niños se encontraban caminando después de jugar todo el día pero de pronto el pelirrojo saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a la pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojos azules

"¿amigos por siempre?"- le pregunto el niño mientras le ponía el collar a la pequeña

"los mejores"- dijo al momento de darle un beso en la mejilla mientras este se sonrojaba

Ambos pasaron todo su tiempo juntos después de ese momento hasta que un día los separaron cruelmente jurando que no dejarían que se volvieran a ver.

**Fin del flashback**

La mente de ginga se había desconectado, sus ojos comenzaban a brillar. Madoka lloraba pero las mejillas de el también se habían cubierto con agua salada, La chica pudo sentir gotas que cayeron a su rostro

"Perdóname... madoka"- la voz quebrada de ginga cambió a una completamente llena de arrepentimiento. Tocó las mejillas de madoka, quién estaba anonada por la acción del pelirrojo

El chico lloraba con dolor y de pronto el cuerpo de ambos empezó a sentir calor, entonces madoka tomo la cara de ginga entre sus manos y se acerco lentamente hasta unir sus labios en un profundo beso, ginga no perdió su tiempo, la desato y le quito la venda de los ojos para que lo primero que viera fuera la mirada del chico llena de lagrimas.

En la mañana no se encontró a ninguno de los dos, ambos escaparon sin dejar rastro, cuando el príncipe kyoya se entero de su desaparición no le tomo importancia y escapo con hikaru quien era su verdadero amor, no se sabe de ninguno pero si se sabe que consiguieron su verdadero amor gracias a una copa de vino que fue llenada con una poderosa droga, una droga llamada cantarella.

Fin


End file.
